


She’s a PYT Never too much Lover

by tae200243



Series: Brio Inlove [7]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: She’s a bad mama jama: Carl CarltonPYT: Michael JacksonNever too much: Luther VandrossI wanna be your lover: Prince
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Inlove [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	She’s a PYT Never too much Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a four in one. My girlfriend and I had a little dance party while moving today. So you get this. Enjoy!

Being four moths pregnant with twins was the worst. Beth was so uncomfortable. She bent putting the clothes in the dryer. At least this time around she had a caring man to help her through. And God, Rio was an angel. He rubbed her back and feet. Made sure the kids got to school and daycare. To make it worse, he still worked. Would get home just before the sun and wake to take care of her and their kids. 

Today, he was helping her clean. He had a playlist going and the kids helping. Beth felt they were making more of a mess but he had told her it was about the ritual of it. She walked in the living room seeing him and Emma dancing, while he sung to her. 

“Look at her! She's a bad mama jama. Just as fine as she can be. Hey! She's a bad mama jama. Just as fine as she can be”

Emma shook her little hips to the beat. Rio had told Beth once that Emma was the only one with rhythm.As she stood watching the song changed. Michael Jackson’s smooth voice came through.

“Oh Emma, baby girl, daddy loves this song.” Emma laughed as Rio attempted to copy the King of Pop’s moves. Beth laughed watching his slim hips, Rio turned.

“Don’t be jealous mama. These moves worked for something.” He eyed her growing belly. “You know you my PYT mami.” He walked to her wrapping his arms around her.

_I want to love you (P-Y-T)_

_Pretty young thing_

_You need some lovin' (T-L-C)_

_Tender lovin' care_

_And I'll take you there_

_I want to love you (P-Y-T)_

_Pretty young thing_

_You need some lovin' (T-L-C)_

_Tender lovin' care_

_And I'll take you there_

Beth being swinging her hips. “Looks like Mommy’s got moves.” He said. Soon all we’re dancing. Kenny and Danny a little off rhythm but it was a family fun thing. Beth laughed as Rio attempted to teach the boys to moonwalk. Citing it as the ladies will love it.

The next song Beth knew. Her mother played it so much that she knew all the words. She slid up behind Rio and wrapped him in her arms singing, “I can't fool myself I don't want nobody else to ever love me. You are my shining star my guiding light my love fantasy. There's not a minute, hour, day or night that I don't love you. You're at the top of my list 'cause I'm always thinking of ya!”

Rio laughed, head tilting back. He turned in her arms, “So I didn’t marry some plain Jane”

“Oh no. I love Luther!”

Rio smiled, he looked down at Emma pulling his pant leg, “I dance wit you daddy.” She held her arms out. Rio chuckled picking her up moving to the bass.

_And I just don't wanna stop_

_Oh my love, a thousand kisses from you is never_

_(Never too much, never too much, never too much) never_

_I just don't wanna stop_

_A million days in your arms is never too much_

The next song was one Beth had seen Rio dance to in the shower. He called it a classic. She called it his metrosexual moment. Rio started sing, “I ain't got no money. I ain't like those other guys you hang around. It's kinda funny.”

Emma laughed, “daddy sounds like you mommy.”

Kenny and Danny were jumping on the couch and Rio was sing to Emma and Beth, she watched. Her husband, father to her children, her best friend. He was all she needed, this was it. Making memories with her family. 

“Come here mama” he said, pulling her in his other arm. Hugging both her and Emma.

To anyone walking past their house, they’d wonder who the man was Elizabeth was with. Rio was like this only with them. The joy that filled him was beyond compare. His wife, their kids, and more on the way. He never thought he’d get this. Had someone told him three years ago he’d run into the most beautiful woman and find love in her. That he’d be a father of five, he’d laugh them off. Here he was though, singing and dancing with the loves of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t forget Danny and Kenny. They’re going to get their love from Rio too. But Emma’s baby y’all.


End file.
